


Overnighters

by Eirwyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e11 The Distance, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirwyn/pseuds/Eirwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only way you’re going to stop me being with him right now is by shooting me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnighters

**Author's Note:**

> What's a guaranteed way to get me to watch a show? Queer characters. I've been meaning to get into The Walking Dead for ages. Aaron and Eric just sealed the deal. I just had to write something after seeing the absolute adorableness that is these two.

“The only way you’re going to stop me being with him right now is by shooting me.”

As he uttered that sentence, Aaron felt his spine go ramrod straight, all his muscles tensing with the potential of violence. All day around this group, he’d been trying to keep his body language open and friendly, knowing that people on edge would read something into every little thing he said and did. Admittedly, he hadn’t been the best at predicting what this particular group would do, but some things were universal.

When Rick showed no signs of getting out of the way, Aaron took a step forward, mentally daring him to do something about it. He’d been through hell to get to this group, and Eric had been through hell trying to back him up and there was no way they were going to be separated just because this man was overly paranoid. He was stopped in his tracks by the man who had saved him in the forest, Glenn, he was pretty sure was his name. He tried not to eavesdrop on their whispered conversation, even though he was less than two steps from them. It sounded pretty personal, despite the public nature of the conversation. Aaron got the feeling it wouldn’t be the last such conversation.

Rick did give in, and step back a little. Aaron didn’t give him much of a chance to get out of the way before he barged past and walked back into the small back room where Eric was lying, broken ankle still in its makeshift splint and propped up on what looked like an old sofa cushion. Eric was leaning back against another similar cushion, his eyes closed and his face drawn a little, the pain starting to creep back in at the corners of his mouth and skin around his eyes. The sight of him sent a thrill of joy and relief through Aaron’s body, all over again. He had meant what he had said to the group outside. The debt of Eric’s life was a large one and Aaron would pay it back in full.

Eric’s eyes flicked open and he smiled, waving a hand to beckon Aaron over as he asked. “Said what you needed to say?”

“You weren’t listening?”

Eric shrugged. “I heard my name, and you trying to get yourself shot on my behalf. Again. I’d say it wasn’t necessary, but I’m kind of pleased we’ll be together tonight. Rick doesn’t trust easily, does he?”

Aaron settled back onto his spot on the floor, taking Eric’s hand again as he replied. “No. They’re like feral dogs. Dangerous to everyone who’s not family.”

“They saved me.”

Aaron allowed that with a nod of his head. “Just confirms that we do need them in Alexandria. They’re not bad people. Anyway, enough about Rick’s group. Are you okay?”

“Apart from the broken ankle? Fine now I know where you are. Travelling at night was such a bad idea, especially on that highway. Did you not tell them that we hadn’t cleared it yet?”

Aaron gave Eric a look that encompassed everything he wanted to say about Rick’s decision to take Highway 23 instead of the one he knew to be safe and Eric just laughed. After a couple of seconds, Aaron joined in, and let the laughter wash away some of the nerves that were still on edge what with the Roamers and the terrifying midnight drive, not to mention people that they didn’t know. Rick acted like his group were the only wary ones left in the world, but Aaron and Eric had spent three days watching this group before they’d even considered approaching them.

As the laughter trailed off, Eric tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Aaron reached out with his spare hand and gently held Eric’s face, thumb slowly stroking over one high cheekbone. Eric smiled and squinted at Aaron, barely opening his eyes in order to see him and whispered. “That’s nice.”

“I know.” Aaron replied, not stopping the motion of his hand before he leaned in and kissed Eric on the forehead, feeling the love and tenderness he felt towards this man swell up inside him as he felt the warmth of Eric’s skin against his lips. As he pulled back, he saw that Eric’s eyes were closed, and his breathing was deep and slow. His hand in Aaron’s was lax. Aaron knew it was a little creepy, but he found himself being perfectly content to hold Eric’s hand in one of his and rest his other hand on Eric’s chest to feel him breath. That slow rise-and-fall was one the most reassuring sights Aaron had seen since the world went to hell.

A short cough from behind him caught Aaron’s attention and he turned his head, deliberately not moving from his position in front of Eric or changing the small display of affection that was their hands tangled together. Standing at the entrance to the back room was a pretty young woman, one of the two women he had initially approached; holding Aaron’s rucksack in one hand, a blanket tucked under the same arm that held the rucksack, and her spare hand resting on the handle of a knife tucked into her belt.

She took a step forward and held the stuff out. “Here.”

Hesitating for a second, Aaron gently detangled himself from Eric and stood, taking the pack and the blanket. It wasn’t one of theirs and he glanced back over at the woman. “Thank you, uh, Maggie, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“This blanket isn’t ours, though.”

Maggie acknowledged that with a tilt of her head and replied. “I know. Figured one more wouldn’t hurt you. Help keep him comfortable.” She nodded towards Eric’s sleeping figure.

“Thank you.” He turned and crouched down by Eric’s side, putting his pack next to Eric’s and unfolding the blanket, carefully draping it over Eric, tucking it in around him in order to keep as much of the chill in the air away from him. The broken ankle would have to stay exposed, unfortunately, as it was more important that it stayed elevated, but the rest of him would at least be warm. Maggie came over as well and carefully checked Eric’s ankle, her fingers light and barely touching, stopping every time Eric stirred.

“The man you were with, in the car earlier. Not Rick.”

Aaron frowned at the odd statement. “Glenn?”

“Yeah. He said you went crazy when you saw the flare go off. That you even managed to take Michonne out before you ran off into the forest like an idiot.”

“I….” Aaron didn’t really know what to say. This felt less like trying to have a conversation and more like Maggie had something to say to him, in a roundabout sort of way. He decided to stay quiet and wait for her to come to the point.

Maggie flicked her hair as she sat back on her heels and fixed her pale eyes on Aaron as she continued. “It was a brave thing to do. Dumb, because Glenn had to rescue you, but brave.” She tilted her head. “He’s my husband.”

After a couple of seconds of silence, Aaron commented. “I had wondered.”

She smiled to herself. “I didn’t know him before. He just turned up one day.” She took a breath. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I get it. I’ve done dumb things for Glenn and he’s done dumb things for me. And if the roles had been reversed… I would have run out into the forest after that flare as well.”

Aaron took the sentence for the olive branch that it was and nodded, smiling wryly. “I’m pretty sure you would have handled yourself better than me.”

That got him a proper smile out of her. Whilst women did absolutely nothing for him, Maggie’s proper smile was quite attractive. As she got to her feet, she said. “Maybe. He’s brave, though, that man of yours. Did you know him before?”

“I did.” Aaron looked at Eric’s sleeping face, a sight as familiar to him as his own face, before rummaging through their packs for their own bedding. “I’ve known him for years. Loved him for about the same. Must be, oh, at least seven years.”

“Knowing him or loving him?”

Aaron grinned at her ruefully. “Like I said, it’s about the same either way.”

Maggie nodded. “Well, I’ll leave you to rest. You look as exhausted as him.”

As she walked out, Aaron finished pulling out the blankets they had with them. He’d give anything to have the sleeping bags they’d found a few months back, but they’d been abandoned to a bunch of Roamers almost as quickly when they’d had pack up and leave in a hurry, when the group they’d been tracking had been swarmed. They hadn’t stuck around to see the end of that particular group of survivors. It wouldn’t have been pretty.

He laid out one of the blankets on the floor, on Eric’s uninjured side, and lay down, leaning his head on Eric’s shoulder and carefully putting one arm around his waist. Eric hummed in contentment as Aaron settled in, pulling their second blanket over to cover himself, doubling checking one last time that Eric was as comfortable as he could be, before closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion carry him away to unconsciousness.


End file.
